Fanfic Lomba
by kpopfanfic.ind
Summary: Seharusnya ini untuk lomba, yang menulis bukan admin Kpop fanfic. tema fanficnya tentang musim gugur. sayangnya lomba sudah dihentikan dan akun Kpop fanfic sudah dihapus. karena peserta hanya dua.
1. Fall is You

**Fall is You**

"Kita putus"

Bagai tersambar petir di bulan Oktober, dua kata paling mainstream yang ada pada jaman ini mampu membuat hati seorang namja mungil di hadapannya merasa di hempaskan oleh tendangan maut Bambang Pamungkas.

"Ap..apa? Tapi...kenapa Yeol-ah?" Ucap Kyungsoo terbata-bata, dia masih shock dengan fakta bahwa dirinya bertemu Bambang Pamungkas yang bahkan dia tidak mengetahui datangnya dari mana.

Chanyeol menggerakan tangannya untuk memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo lalu dengan tatapan iba menjawab. "Kamu sukanya Beng-Beng biasa, ayahku sukanya Beng-Beng dingin..." melalui kalimat itu Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang bercucuran sambil berpose ala sinetron telenovela.

Bam!

Dan Kyungsoo pun bisa melihat Bambang Pamungkas yang sedang menertawakan nasibnya dengan bola yang menghantam mukanya.

.

.

.

Namja imut itu berjalan sempoyang (k/sempoyongan) di jalanan ibukota sambil menundukan kepala, dirinya tak kuasa menahan pegal di kedua kakinya, penat yang merayap ke seluruh kepala dan sesaknya dada yang terus meminta dirinya untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya itu. Ini semua adalah efek dari 'Di putuskannya Do Kyungsoo ala iklan Indonesia'.

Tapi hal yang paling membuatnya sedih adalah bertemu dengan Bambang Pamungkas yang sudah berani menghantam muka cantiknya.

Padahal bertemu saja tidak pernah, Kyungsoo yakin dia adalah pemain Hocky jika di ukur dari tendangan mautnya.

Hmm baiklah mari coret bagian itu.

Daun-daun coklat yang berguguran mengiringi langkah Kyungsoo, ikut serta mengambil bagian dari hari sialnya. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju taman terdekat di kota itu lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman.

Puk

Ketika duduk Kyungsoo langsung merasakan ada suatu benda yang terbang dan mendarat di kepalanya, kali ini bukan bola Bambang Pamungkas. "Hee daun kecil rupanya..." ujar Kyungsoo mengambil daun tersebut lalu menatapnya dengan sedih. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyangka dirinya akan membenci musim gugur hanya karena diputuskan pada musim ini oleh Park Chanyeol.

Siapa yang tidak akan kesal coba, bila di putuskan dengan cara yang tidak elit seperti itu? Oke Kyungsoo akui bahwa mantan pacarnya itu bodoh, menyebalkan- tapi ganteng, dan terkadang bisa seperti anak kecil. Tapi Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka dia bisa seidiot itu untuk memutuskannya, tak tahukah dia jika Kyungsoo adalah kembang desa di kampungnya?

Brushhh

Daun-daun makin berlomba-lomba berjatuhan mengenai tubuh namja mungil ini, seperti menertawakan nasibnya yang konyol. "Hey! Hentikan..." ucap Kyungsoo pada apapun yang ada disana. Beberapa dari daun itu mengenai matanya hingga perih, tapi tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dadanya.

"Ughh..." Benci. Iya, Kyungsoo benci musim gugur dan siapapun orang yang menayangkan iklan Beng-Beng kepada Chanyeol hingga meracuni pikirannya. Oh bolehkan sekarang Kyungsoo bernarasi dengan 'Aku benci Park Chanyeol karena Beng-Beng' atau 'Kyungsoo benci musim gugur karena habis di putusin si Idiot'.

Apapun itu Kyungsoo yakin bahwa opsi kedua benar. Salahkan mantannya itu yang mengatakan cinta padanya setahun yang lalu di taman yang sama, tempat yang sama dan musim yang sama. Membuatnya menjadi namja paling beruntung di dunia karena ditembak oleh sang dambaat hati serta selalu menantikan musim gugur yang datang untuk merasakan debaran cinta semanis gulali berhiaskan nuasana pink itu lagi.

Dan sekarang dia diputuskan hanya karena iklan murahan? Bullshit.

Kau tidak semanis permen dan berwarna pink lagi tuan musim gugur. Kau lebih pantas menyandang warna coklat untuk menceritakan sepenggal riwayat hancurnya hati seorang Do Kyungsoo.

Oh atau Kyungsoo bisa menamai hari ini dengan 'Aku benci musim gugur dan Beng-Beng karena berwarna coklat' ?

Pandangannya mulai kabur dikarenakan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya mulai mengikuti alur angin yang menusuk tulang rusuknya. Berlahan air mata Kyungsoo jatuh mengaliri pipinya yang _chubby_ "Hahaha mengapa aku menangis? Sangat tidak lucu" Ucap Kyungsoo menertawakan dirinya sendiri atau nasibnya mungkin?

"Hiks...hiks... AKU BENCI KAU PARK CHANYEOL HUEE" Kyungsoo makin terisak dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi mukanya dan lutut yang mulai bergemetaran. Dia tidak peduli jika ada orang yang lewat lalu menggapnya gila sekarang.

Siapapun tolong selamatkan Kyungsoo dari kegalauan ini.

Tap tap tap

Seperti mendapatkan iba dari Dewi Fortuna, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ada seorang namja tinggi yang menghampirinya dengan berlahan lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tentu saja Kyungsoo 'apa-apa' tuan misterius. Mana ada orang yang berteriak-teriak sambil meraung di pertengahan dinginnya musim gugur?

Kyungsoo menggerakan kepalanya ke arah suara seorang pria yang ada disampingnya, aksinya yang tiba-tiba ini membuat air mata Kyungsoo yang baru saja ada di ujung matanya langsung berjatuhan lagi. Matanya sekarang memerah, bibirnya menjadi kering, dan Kyungsoo yakin bahwa dirinya terlihat 1000 kali lebih menyedihkan dari sebelumnya.

Deg!

Tapi hal itu berlaku lain bagi namja yang ada di sampingnya.

Namja asing itu langsung merasakan sengatan listrik di sekujur badannya, demi Bambang Pamungkas yang sedang makan Beng-Beng, dirinya tidak pernah melihat ada namja secantik ini sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak suka melihat orang menangis tersedu-sedu seperti itu. Tapi mengapa namja ini terlihat sangat cantik bila menangis?

Seperti seorang malaikat yang terjatuh dari khayangan sebagai hukuman karena telah jatuh cinta kepada anak Adam.

Entah kenapa namja asing ini merasa sangat _familiar_ saat melewati Kyungsoo tadi, membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendatanginya. Ini adalah pertemuan pertamanya, tapi dia merasa bahwa dirinya telah mengenal Kyungsoo sejak dahulu kala.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya yang sempat mengabur. Setelah dirasa cukup membaik dia kembali menatap pria di sampingnya dengan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar setelah memperhatikan namja itu dengan seksama.

O_O

Ayolah, tidak cukupkah dia melihat warna coklat pada hari ini? Kyungsoo muak dihadapakan dengan sesuatu yang bergambarkan coklat. Dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mempunyai kulit berwarna coklat seksi? Apa salahnya pada Dewi Fortuna?

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Kyungsoo dingin, dirinya lelah dengan semua narasi drama korea yang dia rasakan hari ini. Dia tidak mau menambahkannya dengan memasukan pria asing ini ke dalam daftarnya. _Thank you very much_.

Bukannya merasa kesal karena mendapat respon yang dingin, pria itu malah makin penasaran dengan malaikat ini. "Namaku Kim Kai, siapa namamu?" Tanya Kai sambil tersenyum cerah ke Kyungsoo. Merasa 'Tuan Coklat' ini tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja maka Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas dan beralih untuk menjawab pertanyaannya untuk sekedar basa-basi. "Kyungsoo"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menjadi 'urusanmu'?"

"Ha. Lucu sekali tuan Kim"

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu" Pfft. Lelucon macam apa ini? Kyungsoo rasa Kai berbakat untuk menjadi pesulap. Seorang penipu ulung yang mampu menyihir penonton atas segala kebohongannya. Kyungsoo mana mau terjerat dalam tipu dayanya, terlebih dia tidak suka sulap.

"Berhenti bercanda" jawabnya sarkatis.

"Aku ingin menciummu" Oke, kalau yang ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Kyungsoo rasa dia salah minum obat pagi ini.

"Ap-"

Namun kata selanjutnya yang ingin Kyungsoo lontarkan tidak keluar sama sekali saat dirasakannya ada sesuatu bertekstur kenyal yang menempel pada bibir _plum-_ nya.

Chu~

O_O

Jika saja bola matanya bisa meloncat keluar mungkin ini saat yang tepat.

Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama, ciuman yang tanpa di dasari oleh nafsu atau pun menuntut. Hanya sebuah ciuman biasa yang bertujuan untuk menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang menyentuh sampai ke hati masing-masing dua sejoli ini.

Coklat.

Kyungsoo kembali memikirkan warna coklat saat berhadapan dengan Kai. Warna kulitnya yang coklat, bola mataya yang coklat bening, rambutnya yang kecoklatan, dan sekarang rasa dari namja ini pun coklat, malah melebihi gula-gula yang biasa dia beli bersama Chanyeol. Apa Kai datang dari Negeri Coklat? Karena segala tentang coklat menggambarkan dirinya

Sangat memabukan.

Kai yang pertama kali memutuskan ciuman itu dengan lembut, lalu dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang tak mampu berkata apa-apa. " _Better_?" Ucap Kai terkekeh geli saat melihat muka Kyungsoo yang mulai kemerahan seperti apel. "Ke..ken...kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Perasaan apa ini? Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk hati kecilnya yang masih merasakan perih di tiap raganya. "Kenapa kau menangis?" pertanyaan itu lagi, sepertinya Kai masih tidak ingin melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja. "Aku...habis putus dengan pacarku..." Entah apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo tapi dirinya merasa aneh setelah berciuman dengan Kai.

"Oh kalau begitu jadilah pacarku..." tangan Kai mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo pelan dan menatapnya lembut. Sentuhan yang lebih pelan dari hembusan nafas dan lebih lembut dari gulali kapas.

Kyungsoo rasa dia menyukainya.

"Tapi kenapa? Kita baru saja bertemu?"

"Entahlah..." Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban dari Kai sebelum dia melanjutkan lagi. "Pernahkah kau bertemu dengan seseorang dan merasa kau telah mengenal orang itu sejak lama? Itulah yang kurasakan saat pertama kali melihatmu, rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa kau adalah orang yang harus aku lindungi, _my soulmate_ " Ujar Kai masih tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ayo jatuh cinta lagi, kali ini jatuhlah bersamaku. Mari kita merasa sakit, kecewa dan sedih bersama. Lalu setelah kita benar-benar hancur, jangan lupa untuk tersenyum, bangkit dan jatuh cinta lagi. Disini, bersamaku..."

Bam!

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ada Bambang Pamungkas yang kembali menendang bola ke kepalanya, tapi kali ini dengan kadar tendangan yang berbeda. Rasa tendangan ini sangat lembut dan menyapu segala kekhawatiran dan perih di hatinya. Membuatnya merasa ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

Jika tadi Kyungsoo membenci coklat dan musim gugur, sepertinya kali ini Kyungsoo berubah pikiran.

Coklat dan musim gugur bersatu dengan sempurna untuk dirinya.

Coklat menggambarkan Kai yang sangat manis, lembut dan halus. Percis seperti permen favoritnya. Sedangan musim gugur adalah saksi bisu hancurnya- sekaligus berseminya kisah cinta Do Kyungsoo.

Karena musim gugur berwarna coklat.

Segala tentang coklat sangat cocok dengan Kai.

Dan Kai adalah cinta.

 _Cintanya._

"Hey Kyungsoo boleh aku menciummu lagi?"

 **FIN**

A good story! tapi sebenarnya aku merasa agak kurang, mungkin karena aku pikir ga seharusnya memakai kata namja untuk menyebut pria. ini fanfic bahasa indonesia jadi lebih baik menggunakan bahasa indonesia untuk penceritaannya, kecuali percakapan. tapi yah ini hanya sekedar preferensi aja. Ceritanya bagus, fresh, pemilihan dialognya juga bagus. well written too! :D


	2. Broken Autumn

Nama : Magdalena Rizki Amalia

Karakter utama : Aku (readers), Kau (bias)

 **Broken Autumn**

Semilir angin membawa aroma musim gugur yang khas menyapa indera. Pepohonan tampak mulai kehilangan kesegarannya menyambut perubahan musim. Serpihan daun kering yang tertarik gravitasi perlahan-lahan menyentuh permukaan bumi, meninggalkan ranting dan batang pohon yang tampak kosong dan rapuh. Warna daun yang senada dengan warna senja menandakan bahwa musim gugur telah tiba. Musim yang akan membawa perasaanku gugur bersama dedaunan itu.

Aku tertunduk, memperhatikan daun-daun coklat keemasan yang berserakan di bawahku... atau lebih tepatnya pada kakiku. Rasanya kakiku telah terjerat akar dari pohon tua pemilik daun-daun yang membisu di sampingku. Sejak tadi aku bersandar pada batangnya yang menjulang ke langit dan sepertinya dia enggan melepasku. Aku ingin pergi tapi otakku tidak mengirim sinyal untuk mengambil satu pun langkah. Hatiku memerintahkan untuk pergi tapi otakku mengatakan sebaliknya. Aku tidak mengerti sejak kapan hati dan pikiranku tidak sejalan seperti ini.

Kutarik nafas dalam dan kuhembuskan dengan panjang sambil sesekali menatap seseorang di kejauhan. Sesaat kupejamkan mataku, lalu kubuka kembali, kupejamkan lalu kubuka lagi, terus kulakukan dan hasilnya sama, masih saja orang yang sama yang terlihat di ujung sana. Aku kembali menarik nafas dalam, memastikan bahwa terik matahari tidak melakukan fatamorgana aneh ini. Namun, kenyataannya tidak ada yang berubah sesuai kehendakku.

Tepat beberapa meter di hadapanku ada sesuatu yang membuat pikiran ku bercabang seperti labirin tua. Dengan sedikit perasaan yang kukirimkan ke mata, kulemparkan perhatianku kepadamu. Terasa mustahil jika kau akan melihat ke arahku, aku rasa kau terlalu asyik dengan dunia kecilmu hingga kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Tidak mungkin kau menyadari keberadaanku yang pasti tidak kau harapkan ini. Kau tertawa dan tersenyum pada sosok disampingmu yang baru kali ini kulihat. Huh, orang asing. Kau terkekeh bersamanya seolah tidak ada hari esok. Tawa dan senyum yang selama ini hanya kau perlihatkan padaku itu kini kau umbar pada orang lain. Apa yang salah? Apa yang terjadi? Kau semakin membingungkanku. Semakin lama aku berdiri, semakin mata ini terfokus, hampir tanpa kedipan, semakin aku gelisah tak karuan. Apakah ini salah satu bagian dari mimpi buruk yang selama ini kutakuti?

" _Kau mencintaiku kan?"_

" _Tentu saja"_

" _Seberapa besar cintamu padaku?"_

" _Sangat besar hingga kau tidak bisa mengukurnya dengan apa pun."_

Omong kosong. Jika kau seorang aktor pasti kau sudah memenangkan berbagai pernghargaan berkat aktingmu yang luar biasa itu. Huh, aktor?. Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang.

Ketika aku terpuruk, ketika aku kehilangan gairah hidup, aku berharap kau ada di sampingku. Pancaran matamu waktu itu membuatku luluh dengan mudah. Selama ini kau sukses membuatku yakin atas cintamu. Dulu cintamu manis bagai madu. Tapi seiring berjalannnya waktu, kau tidak sanggup merawat cinta yang telah kau tanam. Ketika aku berada di titik terendah dalam hidup kau langsung memperlakukanku dengan berbeda. Perlahan kau menjauh hingga akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk menyerah dan membuangku. Membiarkan cinta yang sudah tumbuh layu bersama waktu.

" _Bicara saja tidak cukup. Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku apalagi menduakanku"_

" _Kau masih meragukan cintaku huh?"_

" _Maksudku bukan begitu..."_

" _Dengar, apa pun yang terjadi kaulah segalanya bagiku. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Hingga keujung dunia sekali pun cintaku hanya untukmu"_

Ish... Kau memang jago membual. Seharusnya aku tahu kebusukanmu sejak awal. Manusia bermuka dua sepertimu layak dimusnahkan dari bumi ini. Keberadaanmu hanya menjadi sampah yang seharusnya dilenyapkan.

Aku terdiam, terpaku melihat pemandangan yang mengoyak perasaanku. Kau melingkarkan tanganmu di pinggangnya, menarik tubuhnya agar mendekat padamu dengan perlahan. Dia bersandar nyaman di pundakmu sambil menyelipkan jemarinya di sela jemarimu. Seulas senyum setia menghiasi wajahmu ketika dia tiba-tiba saja mendekati telingamu dan membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang kau dengar, aku tidak tahu dan hanya bisa menebak di dalam hati. Tampaknya dia membisikkan kata-kata manis yang membuatmu senang. Terpancar sekali dari wajahmu yang semakin cerah setelah dia mendekatkan wajahnya padamu.

Hembusan angin yang sedikit kencang menyapu daun-daun kering yang masih tersangkut di ranting-ranting pohon. Angin berhembus kasar seakan memaksa daun-daun untuk meninggalkan pohon yang rapuh itu. Angin itu seakan menamparku untuk sekedar membuatku tersadar jika kau tidak sesempurna yang kubayangkan. Kueratkan kepalan tanganku, membendung luapan emosi yang bergemuruh tidak terkontrol di dalam dada. Bersyukurlah karena sampai detik ini aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghabisimu di sini. Aku memang marah dan kesal padamu tapi aku tidak seceroboh itu.

Suara gemerisik daun-daun kering yang dihempaskan oleh angin sepertinya telah mengusikmu. Tidak sengaja kau membuang padanganmu tepat kearahku yang berada tidak jauh darimu. Kau tertegun mendapati seseorang yang tidak terduga sedang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikmu. Sama, aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan secepat ini menemukanku di antara pepohonan yang menyedihkan tanpa daun dan bunga ini. Sejenak kau terdiam sambil terus menempelkan pandanganmu padaku. Akhirnya kita bertemu pandang.

Secara tidak terduga tiba-tiba sosok yang bersamamu itu melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipimu. Kau tampak sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya dan kembali memusatkan perhatianmu padanya. Dengan polosnya sosok itu tersenyum padamu dan kau pun membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Bersamanya kau tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku membenci senyum itu melekat di wajahmu. Sikapmu itu sungguh menunjukkan bahwa kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku. Aku benar-benar sudah muak denganmu. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk kau berpaling dariku. Sungguh aku ingin tahu apa yang dia miliki hingga membutakanmu dan meninggalkanku demi dia. Apa dia lebih baik dariku?.

Tidak tahukan kau bahwa aku disini sedang menahan sesuatu di dadaku? Sesak dan perih menjalar dari dadaku setiap kali aku bernafas. Aku yakin kau pasti tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini seumur hidupmu. Kau sungguh beruntung.

"Jagiya... aku haus.. bisa kau belikan aku minum?", pintamu dengan nada manja yang menjijikkan.

"Kebetulan aku juga haus. Kau mau minum apa?", dia balik bertanya padamu.

"Apapun yang kau pilihkan akan kuminum."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya."

Kau memberinya senyuman kecil sebelum dia beranjak dan berlari menjauh dari tempatmu.

Aku paham maksudmu menyuruhnya membeli minum. Kau ingin berbicara 4 mata denganku, kan?. Karena semua yang kau pikirkan tertulis jelas di wajahmu.

Aku menghampirimu yang duduk di bangku sendirian setelah mahkluk murahan itu lenyap entah kemana. Dengan mantap aku berdiri tepat di hadapanmu. Sepasang inderaku menatap lurus ke matamu seolah ingin melucuti pikiranmu. Aku tidak perlu penjelasan darimu karena semua sudah tergambar di depan mataku. Apa yang tertangkap oleh mataku sudah menguraikan semuanya. Kusunggingkan ujung bibirku. Senyum sinis ini kuberikan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Bersama angin musim gugur yang dingin, aku akan menerbangkan perasaanku hingga tidak ada lagi alasan untuk kembali padamu.

~END~

Note: This fanfic is really well written! Rapi, tapi masih ada typo. Seharusnya ini untuk lomba tapi sayangnya yang berpartisipasi hanya dua orang dan karena ada beberapa hal akun Kpop Fanfic dihapus jadi pos disini dan lomba dibatalkan. Fanfic ini singkat, kata-kata yang rangkai spj (singkat padat jelas), ditulis dengan baik dan apik juga. very well!


End file.
